smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Will be Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Late that night, Geary, Smarty, and Dopey made their way to Smurfette's house for one last attempt at wooing Miracle. They looked up at the window to the bedroom. "Over here, quick!" Geary whispered to them. "Geary, please! This is not smurfy! My profuse sweating smurfs that Miracle doesn't know we exist!" Smarty said. "I smurfed a good one. She'll be smurfing in no time," Geary said, reassuring them. "SMURF IT ON HOME!" Dopey shouted. "Shut up, you idiot!" Geary said, forcing Dopey's mouth shut. Suddenly a light from the bedroom went on, and the three moved out of the light. They could see a figure appear at the window. "Our vision of smurfy beauty approaches," Smarty said, rather nervously. "Smurf out there, Smarty," Geary said. "Oh dear! She's smurfed us. You smurf the floor, Geary," Smarty said. "Don't be a Smurfette, Smarty. What do you think she'll smurf, bite you?" Geary asked. "Yes," Smarty answered. "Smurf out there!" Geary said, as he pushed Smarty into the light and gave him a set of drums. He saw Dopey playing a flute. He soon began to play the drums. Geary appeared and began to sing. "Smurf me! Smurf mercy! Dear Miracle don't smurf me gas! Right on! Oh yeah! Uh huh you are so smurfy! Oh baby! Help me! Uh huh!" Geary sang. The window swung open. "What do you Smurfs think you're smurfing?" Hero called to them. "Uncle Hero?" Geary said, in shock. "Oh, hello, Uncle Hero," Smarty said, sounding mortified. "HELLO, UNCLE HERO," Dopey shouted. "Smurf me one smurfy reason why I shouldn't tell your parents about your behavior towards my Miracle?" Hero asked. "Please don't tell my Papa Smurf, Uncle Hero! He doesn't like me not smurfing in his footsteps. If he hears about this, then he'll lose his smurf," Smarty said. The three then proceeded to tell Hero different reasons to not tell their parents. "Listen to me, young Smurfs!" Hero said. "Promise me that you'll never smurf this way around my Miracle ever again. It's smurfy with me if you want to talk and play with her, but NEVER smurf what you smurfed today. Is that understood?" "Yes, Uncle Hero!" the three young Smurfs said in unison, before they headed off home. Hero then closed the window and went back to bed. The noise had caused both Smurfette and Miracle to awaken. "What's smurfing on, Hero?" Smurfette asked, sounding really tired. "It's just Geary, Smarty, and Dopey trying to smurf Miracle's attention. I smurfed it to them quite clearly that if they continued with their behavior, then I'll tell their parents," Hero said. "I guess they didn't like that, Papa Smurf?" Miracle asked, also sounding tired. "Indeed, my little Miracle!" Hero said. "We better get to sleep, it's very late." "Yeah, goodnight, Hero," Smurfette said before she fell asleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Hero said before he went over to Miracle. "Get some sleep, little one," Hero said softly as he tucked her in. "Okay, Papa Smurf," Miracle said before she yawned and placed her head on the pillow. Hero gave his daughter a kiss goodnight and went back to bed and eventually fell asleep. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfs will be Smurfs Chapters